


Just Kiss Me Slowly

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, drunk gays dancing at 2am what could be more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But with my eyes closed all I see</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is the skyline, through the window,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moon above you and the streets below.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold my breath as you're moving in,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taste your lips and feel your skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me Slowly

Various bottles were strewn across the living room, some empty, others still containing hints of their alcoholic contents. Laid across the floor, by the corner of the couch, was a towel soaking up some drink or another that Kevin had spilt during the night, which had led to Aleks dashing out of the room to get something to clean it, swearing the whole way.

At the moment, though, they were both laid across the couch, Kevin flopped across Aleks’ chest, his feet dangling over the armrest. Neither of them were talking, just laying there in the dark room, only the television and the moon shining through the windows providing any light.

Aleks had his phone in one hand, idly playing some game he would probably forget about within the week, his other hand in Kevin’s hair, fingers running through the dark strands. Kevin’s eyes were shut, and Aleks would have believed he was asleep if he wasn't quietly humming to himself.

Aleks set his phone down, listening to Kevin’s humming, slowly recognising the song. He picked his phone back up, and Kevin jumped as music began playing, not expecting the noise in the previously quiet room. Aleks slid out from under him, pulling Kevin up with him.

“C’mon,” he said, walking backwards towards the centre of the room, tossing his phone onto the couch.

He took Kevin’s hand, pulling him into his chest. Kevin smiled slightly as Aleks fitted their fingers together.

“What, are we dancing?”

Aleks just nodded, leaning up to be on a more level height with Kevin. Kevin shook his hand free, wrapping his arms around Aleks’ waist.

“Here, no, you’re gonna be my awkward prom date,” he teased, and Aleks chose to ignore him, draping his arms over Kevin’s shoulders.

A new song had begun by the time that they got themselves situated, and they began awkwardly swaying, intentionally exaggerating their movements at first, Aleks swinging Kevin from side to side, narrowly avoiding tripping over a stranded beer bottle.

“You’re gonna knock us over,” Kevin complained, trying to hold Aleks still.

Aleks just shrugged, rocking less, their feet now barely moving to avoid crushing each other’s toes or tripping over something. Kevin rested his forehead against Aleks’, humming once again. He smiled slightly, reaching for one of Aleks’ hands and making him spin, pulling him back again, closer this time.

“Hi.”

Aleks rolled his eyes, standing up straighter so Kevin didn’t have to bend down as much as he leaned down to kiss Aleks.

The taste of alcohol was still strong on both of their tongues, but neither of them particularly cared, instead wrapped up in each other.

They were slowly moving, just rocking back and forth a bit, occasionally stepping slightly to turn in a gradual circle. Off in the distance, a church bell rang twice, and Aleks looked at the time, ignoring how late it was.

Kevin was humming along to the music again, and Aleks moved his arms to Kevin’s upper back as his shoulders began to ache.

“It’s late.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moved to separate, still slowly dancing as if they were in a bubble that couldn’t be affected by time passing.

“We should go to bed soon.”

“Probably.”

They still remained in position, as if neither of them had spoken, pressed chest to chest, foreheads together. If their eyes were open, they probably would have looked like cyclopes to each other, but with closed eyes while occasionally pressing blind kisses to the other’s skin, it hardly mattered.

All that really mattered was the two of them and the melody of the music that kept them moving together in the dead of the night, with only the moon and empty bottles to keep them company.


End file.
